Treasure
by julius uy
Summary: Questoin: What is man, that God loves him so much? - Psalm 144:5 Answer: For you are a people holy to the LORD your God. Out of all the peoples on the face of the earth, the LORD has chosen you to be his treasured possession - Deuteronomy 14:2


Dear friend,

Have you ever been so immersed into something that would turn into addiction? You get so good at it don't you? At times, you won't even mind spending much for it's sake. You always want to be one of the first to know and enjoy these things. In fact, you treasure them.

As far as treasures are concerned, our Bible reading for today speaks the same way

_For where your treasure is, there your heart will be also._

_Luke 12:34_

Dear friend. Let us pause for awhile and reflect amongst ourselves.  
Do you love money? Are you working for money? Do we see money as treasures in this world? Are we so much in loved with money that all of us wants to get rich?

True enough, I'd say most of us would say yes. Who doesn't want to be rich? Yes we need money for food, clothes, and shelter. We need it for our survival, but then... the question goes beyond.

Do we love money more than God? Are we so busy in our work that we cast God aside and give Him time only when we are "free"? When we are late in the office, do we skip our daily devotional and dive straight to work? When we are weary and tired at the end of the day, do we drop ourselves on our bed and sleep, without thanking God for all the blessings we've received that day? Funny isn't it? But I also sometimes put my work before God. When I get in the office late, I cast my morning devotional to lunch or even sometimes ended up not reading it for the day.

Does God treat us the same way? Does God cast us aside and only put His attention to us the moment he sees fit?

Dear friend,

_For you are a people holy to the LORD your God. Out of all the people on the face of the earth, the LORD has chosen you to be his __**treasured possession**__._

_Deuteronomy 14:2_

Deuteronomy 14:2 is in fact, God's answer to Psalm 144:3, which says

O LORD, what is man that you care for him,  
the son of man that you think of him?

What is man that God's love for us is made present in every moment in our lives?

Man is God's treasured possession. We are all his treasured possession! God loves us. In fact, He is willing to give up everything that He has to win back our love. For God so loved the world, he gave us his one and only son. His ONE AND ONLY son.

Would an unforgiving God go beyond forsaking His own son for our sake? God also works so that we may be drawn back to Him. He loves us... even though sometimes we do not love Him. Even though sometimes we sin against Him... knowing that God hates sin. Yet, does God stray away from us? Does God slap us on the face and throw us to a sea of boiling oil?  


NO!

God kept his temper. He grieves and sends His son to redeem us. Because of His everlasting love, He sacrificed all that He has.

Do we see God the same way as he sees us? Is God also our treasured possession? Do we treasure Him more than anything else in this world?  
When we are reminded in what Jesus said, "Love the LORD your God with all your heart, and all your mind, and all your soul, and all your strength," do we really live by it? Do we put God before everything else?

God treasured us... and there, His heart is with us. Pure, loving, forgiving, graceful, and eternal. If we treasure God just as how He treasured us, we would make a vow not to sin. We would cast away the sins of the world from us, and be born again, not by flesh... but by spirit.

TODAY'S PRAYER

Heavenly Father, we thank you for this day that You have given us. Help us bring you before all worldly things. Give us a heart to make you our treasured possession beyond anything else. Teach us to love you, as you have loved us. Care for you, as you cared for us. Treasure you, as you have Treasured us. May we always find the courage in ourselves to cast away sins and live a holy life, all according to your will.

All these we pray in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.

AMEN!

Grace and Peace be With You.

_Sell your possessions and give to those in need. This will store up treasure for you in heaven! And the purses of heaven never get old or develop holes. Your treasure will be safe; __no thief can steal it__ and no moth can destroy it. _

_Luke 12:33_


End file.
